familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Moruya, New South Wales
| latd =35 |latm =54 |lats = 40 | longd =150 |longm =04 |longs = 50 | pushpin_map_caption = Location in New South Wales | dist1 = 222 | location1 = Wollongong | dist2 = 305 | location2 = Sydney | dist3 = 120 | location3 = Bega }} Moruya is a town in New South Wales, Australia, situated on the Moruya River, on the far south coast situated on the Princes Highway south of Sydney and from Canberra. At the 2006 census, Moruya had a population of 2,432 people. The town relies predominantly on agriculture, aquaculture, and tourism. Moruya is administered by the Eurobodalla Shire council and the shire chambers are located in the town. History The name Moruya is derived from an Indigenous Australian word, mherroyah, meaning "home of the black swan". Black swans can still be seen in the lakes and rivers around Moruya, and the black swan is used locally as an emblem (nationally, the black swan is known as an emblem of Western Australia). The area was the traditional home of two Indigenous Australian tribes: the Walbanga and the Brinja-Yuin. European settlement commenced in the 1820s following the extension of the limits of location in 1829. The coast from Batemans Bay to Mherroyah was surveyed in 1828 by Surveyor Thomas Florance. The first European settler was Francis Flanagan from Ireland who settled at Shannon View in 1829. John Hawdon from England established a property named Kiora in 1831 and a village named after the property grew. The town centre was surveyed in 1850 and the town gazetted in 1851. Moruya was proclaimed a municipality in 1891. Local industries were timber getting, gold mining, dairying and quarrying for granite. The granite for the Sydney Harbour Bridge pylons was quarried in the area. Quarrying for granite commenced in the district in the late 1850s by the brothers Joseph and John Flett Loutitt who were from the Orkney Islands. Their quarry on the south side of the river produced stone for many Sydney landmarks including the pillars of the General Post office in Martin Place, and the base of the Captain Cook statue in Hyde Park. The Moruya Quarry, also known as the Government Quarry, opened in 1876 on the northern bank of the Moruya River. From 1925 to 1932, the Harbour Bridge works saw 250 stonemasons employed and relocated to Moruya by the contractor to produce 18,000 cubic metres of dimension stone for the bridge pylons, 173,000 blocks, and 200,000 yards of crushed stone that was used as aggregate for concrete. During the seven years of this work, a small town of about 70 houses grew up near the quarry called Granitetown; little remains of the town today. The Moruya Quarry is still operated by the New South Wales Department of Infrastructure, Planning and Natural Resources. There was a third quarry west of the Moruya Quarry operated by the Ziegler family. The first bridge across the Moruya River was erected in 1876 though frequent flooding saw new bridges erected in 1900 and 1945 and, most recently, in 1966. During World War II Moruya aerodrome was used as an advanced operational base. A trawler was attacked offshore between Moruya and Batemans Bay by the Japanese in 1942. On 25 December 1944 the US liberty ship was torpedoed off Moruya by the German submarine ''U-862'', sinking the next day between Moruya and Bega. Casualties were 2 dead and 67 survivors. Shops Moruya has two supermarkets, an 8-aisle Franklins which opened on 28 Jun 2011 closed its doors in February 2013. A 10-aisle Woolworths which opened in 2000 remains. In the winter of 2013, an IGA opened across the street from Woolworths. Moruya has many shops along the main street while the supermarkets are on the side streets. Moruya is also home to the regional telco Southern Phone.The Saturday markets and produce markets are very popular to the local community and visitors as well. Landmarks Moruya has an airport (Moruya Airport, code MYA) located on the north side of Moruya Heads. The strip adjoins the beachfront, and flights to Moruya offer a slow and picturesque descent along the coastline. Regional Express (REX) flies mostly Saab 340B aircraft from Moruya to Sydney and Moruya to Merimbula, with connecting flights to Melbourne. Notable residents * Phillip Norman Ryan * Josh Cunningham * Bill Woods * Michael Weyman * Chris Houston * Michael Peter Balzary aka. Flea (Red Hot Chili Peppers) has a property in Congo, 8 km South-East of Moruya. Notes and references Richie Williams Charles Harpur 1825-1868 Auetralia's first recognised poet, was goldfields commissioner ib the eurobodalla area and had a farm at Eurobodalla. See also * Moruya High School External links *[http://www.smh.com.au/news/New-South-Wales/Moruya/2005/02/17/1108500197684.html Sydney Morning Herald travel article about Moruya] *South Coast Online: Moruya *Moruya Community, Business and Tourism Website *Eurobodalla Tourism Website Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Towns in the South Coast (New South Wales)